The present invention concerns spectacles consisting, generally speaking, of an optical or solar facade connected to two supporting sidepieces.
A major problem in the field of spectacles relates to their bulk in the storage position, i.e. after having folded the sidepieces relative to the optical or solar facade.
A good number of solutions to this problem have already been proposed, for example providing telescopic sidepieces also making it possible to adjust their length to the morphology of the user, but the high number of degrees of freedom obtained with slides or hinges causes a loss of stiffness of the sidepieces.
Moreover, voluntary or involuntary sudden movements of the user can cause unintentional lengthening or shortening of the sidepieces.
Still with the aim of reducing the bulk of the spectacles, folding spectacles have also been proposed, i.e. spectacles whose frame consists of two parts articulated together at the central bridge, thus enabling the two parts to be superposed.
Such folding spectacles combined with telescopic sidepieces are also known, but have the drawback of necessitating, when putting away or using the spectacles, a large number of operations to unfold them and then to adjust and to lock the length of each sidepiece.